ore_ga_heroinefandomcom-20200215-history
Hibiki Banjo
is the heiress of the Banjo bloodline which causes her to be involved in numerous stories as the heroine. After an incident involving her friend becoming injured, HIbiki approaches her cousin Rekka to be married in order to change her fate. Personality Possessing a diligent and compassionate nature, Hibiki would resolve to spending the majority of her childhood training in anticipation for resolving stories. As such, she is able to remain calm and confident during unexpected and tense situations. However, due to her preparations, Hibiki would eventually become isolated, often behaving in a straightforward, yet discourteous manner when interacting with others. Although, her view would change after one of her classmates befriended her, realizing the appeal being together with others. Nevertheless, she cares deeply for those close to her, even maintaining a strong responsibility when they become unintentionally involved in her stories. After an incident involving a friend, Hibiki would adopt a cold and merciless approach to the stories, willing to intimidate and willing to sacrifice others to reach her goal. Believing that her existence brings misfortune to those around her, she would approach Rekka with a demand for marriage in order to mainly avoid being alone, as well as reduce future incidents from occurring. Although, in spite of her tough demeanor, Hibiki is quite frightened by slimy objects and insects, which usually renders her embarrassed afterwards. Furthermore, because of her lack of interactions with the opposite sex, she can become quite embarrassed, particularly calling them by their first name. Appearances Hibiki is a young adolescent girl with short black hair and a muscular, yet modest build as a result of her childhood training. The Banjo bloodline heiress normally adorns a hair ornament resembling two leaves on the right side of her hair. Additionally, her attire consists of a black shirt, brown boots with steel plates, a leather jacket and cargo pants with numerous pockets of different sizes that she stores an item within. Additionally, she also wears a silver cross necklace, fingerless gloves, a pouch around her waist, and a dark sheath for her baton Chronology Past As the eldest daughter of the Banjo, Hibiki would learn of her family's bloodline throughout her childhood. Understanding the difficulties of resolving a story, she would train instead of playing around to ensure that the stories would not receive a bad ending. However, because of this, Hibiki would become isolated from others until middle school where she would catch the interest of another female classmate. Although, Hibiki would attempt to dissuade the her irritating classmate, but the two would eventually become close friends. But after her sixteenth birthday, Hibiki would become involved in a story against gun smugglers which would cause her friend to become concerned when she began to miss class during high school. In spite of Hibiki's assurance, the friend would fall into a coma after being injured by a stray bullet while searching for Hibiki one night. Because of this incident, Hibiki would begin to view her bloodline as a harmful existence and thus sought after her cousin Rekka in order to reduce the number of casualties in the future. Marriage Proposal Upon meeting Rekka in front of his house, Hibiki would demand that he marry her despite his confusion. After confirming that they have never met before, Hibiki reveals her knowledge of his bloodline, as well as her identity before once more insisting on marriagel. However, Rekka instead suggests that the two continue their conversation in his house which she begrudgingly agrees. Abilities Inheriting the Banjo Bloodline, Hibiki will become involved in numerous stories as the heroine after turning sixteen, similar to the Namidare Bloodline. However, her bloodline also has the risk of involving innocent bystanders, potentially resulting in them receiving injuries. Unlike her cousin Rekka, Hibiki became aware of her fate from a young age, and thus resolved to prepare herself in order to ensure the stories concluded happily. As such, she diligently trained to increase her strength and agility, as well studying to improve her intelligence. As such, she is quite adept in strategizing and utilizing her environment to efficiently devise traps to ensnare her opponents. Additionally, Hibiki is also a proficient martial artist, able to defend herself during combat situations. Notably, due to her bloodline, Hibiki possesses a large amount of Fate Ratio, ensuring her that she will live a life of adventure as well as granting her considerable power. Equipment *'Police Baton' - A metal retractable baton that she normally attaches to her belt. *'Knife '- Sturdy utensil for cutting. *'Steel Plated Boots' - Increases the amount of damage from her kicks. *'Smoke Canister' - a small tube that upon pulling the pin can generate a large amount of smoke to conceal her presence. Relationships Rekka Namidare - Despite being cousins, Hibiki and Rekka would initially meet one another when she approached him outside of his house demanding that he marry her. Although Rekka was initially confused and wary of Hibiki's brusque attitude, he would come to sympathize with her upon learning of her past and determination to ensure their bloodline never continue. While Rekka was still hesitant to accept her proposal, the two would nevertheless work together when encountering an enemy. Although, due to their difference in skills, Rekka usually relies on Hibiki while she considers him incompetent at times. Furthermore, the cousins would disagree on their approach to resolving a story, especially regarding sacrificing someone to reach a conclusion. However, Hibiki truly cares for Rekka's safety as she considers him the only one that can remain with her. Upon learning of loneliness, Rekka would promise his cousin that he would never leave her alone by becoming her invincible her. After this declaration, the two would agree to work together to resolve stories. Concepts Hibiki concept LN.jpg|Character Design Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Earth Category:Human Category:Banjo Family Category:High School Student